


Good Omens Three Sentence Fics

by mikkimouse



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: A collection of short fics written for the3 sentence ficathonon Dreamwidth. Each chapter is its own story.See chapter titles for pairings and titles and summaries for prompts.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37
Collections: M's Three Sentence Fics





	1. Aziraphale/Crowley, Terminology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, say what you want](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6699664#cmt6699664)  
> Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley

"That's not what they're called. They haven't been called that for over a _hundred years_ ," Crowley said desperately. "I know you know that!"

Aziraphale sniffed and straightened his bowtie. "Say what you want, my dear, but I contend that there's absolutely nothing wrong with using the term velocipede." 

Crowley beat his head on the back of the couch. "You're killing me, angel." 

Aziraphale sipped his wine and smiled. "And it's one of my favorite ways to spend the afternoon."


	2. Aziraphale/Crowley, Bookship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Good Omens, Aziraphale/Crowley, the far future](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6843280#cmt6843280)  
> Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley  
> Notes: Based on a conversation I had with [Kedreeva](https://kedreeva.tumblr.com/) a few months ago

"It's a book _ship_ , angel." Crowley waved his arms. "Get it?" 

Aziraphale stared at the spaceship, which looked remarkably like his old bookshop in Soho, down to the font of the "A.Z. Fell & Co." emblazoned on the side. 

"So we can follow them out there," Crowley waved his arm at the sky, "without leaving any of your books behind. I promise, it's bigger on the inside. There's a small greenhouse near the bow, too, but—"

His words were cut off by a very emotional angel kissing the living daylights out of him.


	3. Aziraphale/Crowley, Herbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any/Untitled Goose Game, any, "suddenly, a goose"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6956688#cmt6956688)  
> Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley, Herbert the Goose

"Crowley," Aziraphale said very slowly, "why is there a goose harassing people on the sidewalk outside my bookshop?" 

"Dunno, angel." Crowley tapped away at his phone, only just sparing a glance for the white-feathered menace driving customers away from the front door of A.Z. Fell & Co. "Jealous that a little bird's doing a better job of scaring off people than you do?" 

"That's absurd," Aziraphale muttered, and he went grumbling back to his desk. 

Crowley held up his phone and snapped a picture of the goose snatching a man's car keys out of his hand. "I think I'm going to call him Herbert." 

"We are not naming the goose!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herbert first appeared in [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252060) and since then, I have decided any time I write a goose, it's Herbert, regardless of whether said goose is a Soulmate Goose of Enforcement. If you find Herbert as amusing as I do, please feel free to use him in your own fics. He's a multidimensional traveling goose!


	4. Aziraphale/Crowley, Seedlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Good Omens, Aziraphale/Crowley, new life](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7334800#cmt7334800)  
> Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley

"Do you ever tire of it?" Aziraphale nodded at the mostly bare patch of garden, where a variety of tiny green shoots had sprouted through the dark soil. "Watching them grow?" 

Crowley misted the seedlings with water and considered, then shook his head. "No. Still feels a bit like a miracle every time. Even after six thousand years." 

Aziraphale settled back in his lawn chair, hands folded over his stomach and a soft smile playing over his face. "It really does, doesn't it?"


	5. Aziraphale/Crowley, Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, dance with me](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7617680#cmt7617680)  
> Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley

"I can't dance, angel," Crowley protested. "Unless you want to disco." 

"But it's a very _simple_ dance, Crowley." Aziraphale looked at him with wide, pleading eyes. "All you have to do is hold each other and sway." 

Really, at this point, Crowley had realized he couldn't say no to that face (or his desire to be close to Aziraphale), so he sighed and rolled up off the couch to hold his angel and sway.


	6. Aziraphale/Crowley, Carmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, ways to pass time when you’re immortal](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8051640&posted=1#cmt8093624)  
> Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley

Aziraphale pouted. "Oh, but they're doing _Carmen_ again this weekend!" 

Crowley sighed. "Aziraphale, we saw it last month. And the month before that. And several times a year before _that_ , for several years before that, all the way back to the 1950s. And I know for a fact you were at the premiere in Paris in 1875!"

"But the music is just wonderful." Aziraphale turned wide, pleading eyes on Crowley. "And the costumes are glorious and this is a production we haven't seen before. Besides, don't you just love 'Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre'? And 'L'amour est un oiseau rebelle'?" 

Six thousand years of knowing each other, and Crowley had yet to develop the ability to say _no_ to Aziraphale when he looked like that. "Oh, _fine_ , I'll get us tickets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The arias mentioned are better known as the [Toreador Song](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toreador_Song) and [Habanera](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Habanera_\(aria\)).


	7. Anathema/Newt, Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, "the end of the world was overrated"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8169144#cmt8169144)  
> Characters: Anathema, Newt, OMC

"The end is coming! Armageddon is upon us!"

"It's already happened," Anathema cuts in.

The man on the corner stammers to a stop and stares at her. "Er, what?" 

"Armageddon. The end of the world," she explains helpfully. "It's already happened. About two months ago. It was a little overrated, to be honest." 

"Speak for yourself," Newt mutters, and pulls her along before the street preacher can figure out what to say to either of them.


	8. Aziraphale/Crowley, Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, turning into a giant snake never helps](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8177336#cmt8177336)  
> Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley

Crowley made a face. "It helped in the garden." 

Aziraphale scoffed. "You said that you were up there, and I quote, 'to make some trouble.' I should hardly think that counts as _helping_."

"I—well—it worked out all right in the end, didn't it?!"

Aziraphale sipped his wine. "I'm simply saying, when was the last time you turning into a giant snake _intentionally_ helped anything? Mostly it just ends up with lots of screaming and you getting tetchy about it for a few hours after you've turned back."

"Helps if you _want_ people to be screaming," Crowley muttered into his wine. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes.


	9. Aziraphale/Crowley, A New Pastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, brushing/braiding/putting up someone else's hair](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8261304#cmt8261304)  
> Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley

After Armageddon't, Crowley started growing his hair back out, the red tresses reaching a length Aziraphale hadn't seen since...goodness, was it the 1600s? 

Aziraphale had always rather liked Crowley's hair long, and now that they were on their own side, as it were, he could actually do something about it. 

Sometimes it was just trailing his fingers through Crowley's hair, gently untangling it with his fingers, but other times Crowley would sit and let Aziraphale brush and braid his hair, a pastime Aziraphale had considered often over the past several millennia but had never, not once, imagined he'd actually get to do; now that he could, he was quickly finding he enjoyed it even more than he'd thought he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
